Hitomi the Gunner
by xXSilver MirrorsXx
Summary: There's these two girls that are the only team allowed to be in a pair. Well not exactly they have help, from their sisters heh more like their inner selves.


Hitomi the Gunner

Created by: xXSilver MirrorsXx AKA Mistress Ahiru

(It'll be going on both accounts!)

Pairings: Kurama/Hitomi

Altaria/Hiei

Summary: There's these two girls that are the only team allowed to be in a pair. Well not exactly they have help, from their sisters heh more like their inner selves.

Notes:

Hitomi is a fighter since birth but never takes it serious enough to kill someone.

Altaria uses basically just magick.

Quote:

You keep talking shit and I'll crack your damn face.

-Me at school to some dude.

-Story Start-

is the day, the only day they got off but instead of being home with their families they're fighting in the dark tournament. It was dark and dank and demons flooded the stadiums to get a good seat. The teams were in there respective corners and so were our heroines. Hitomi the young purple headed girl with the dashing green eyes. She wore a strapless Chinese dress that stopped at her knees, it split all the way up to her hips so you could see the sides of her underwear. She wore a sash that was black and her dress was a blood red with a black dragon on it. She wore thigh high white stockings and light leg protectors with ninja sandals. She wore elbow high gloves and arm guards. She had a sword on her lower back. Her friend Altaria the one with the red hair with white tips, she adorned one of the cutest outfits they have ever seen. It was kinda skimpy though, It was a bikini top that was black with a black skirt that barely covered her butt. But she had bikini bottoms underneath. She had a white belt that slung across her waist and another one that was blood red so they formed an "X". She wore converses and thigh high black stockings. She had two twin pistols on her lower waist.

"Welcome to the Dark Tournament! I'm Koto your Dark Tournament announcer and let me tell you I love my job. Our special team fighting is the Urameshi Team. With 3 humans and 2 demons. An astounding match up folks!" Koto the announcer cried into the microphone.

"For our first match up! Team Dead Fantasy Vs. Team Akio!" Koto cried out but she stopped to look at the paper she had in her hand,

"Team Dead Fantasy only has two members but this was made an exception by the council. They are allowed to compete." the crowd erupted in groans of anger.

"Why the humans?" on demon spoke.

"Its pathetic,"

Those demons didn't know what was coming but Altaria did a spin while taking out her guns and loading a shot before firing. Needless to say those demons were obliterated. Altaria smirked spinning the guns on her finger placing them on her lower waist again. Hitomi looked at her with a small smile before giggling. Altaria took her place next to her and they lifted up the opposite arms.

"If any other demon has anything to say!" Altaria started.

"We'll gladly obliterate you to." Hitomi finished off. They looked at each other and touched hands.

"Well these girls sure are feisty now Team captains I need your terms and agreements."

"We'll Fight them my whole team against them. If they manage to knock 4 out of 5 of us out of the ring they win. But to be nice we have to knock both of them out of the ring." Akio stated cockily. Hitomi and Altaria nodded.

"So they intend to fight the other team with just two people. Hmpf how foolish." Hiei spoke in a annoyed tone.

"Hiei you didn't see that girl just take out two demons on her own?" Kuwabara spoke.

"You fool those demons were small fry not even worth my time." Hiei growled out. The masked fighter turned to them with a smirk hidden under her bandages.

'_What these two don't realize is that they have the spirit energy of two people combined. These children are not to be messed with.'_

"Now lets begin!" Koto yelled. Hitomi smirked and took a fighting stance. Altaria stood behind her ready to defend her. Hitomi ran at them before kicking Akio and his goon double kicking them before twisting around in the air landing behind Altaria who had some magic ready to counter Akio's smallest goon. They canceled each other out.

"I've never seen such magic used before!" Koto exclaimed.

"Ikimas!" Altaria spoke before taking out her guns letting out a barrage of bullets but they just wouldn't keep still. She got sick of it before jumping on Hitomi's outstretched arm. She pushed her into the air her doing a back flip before letting out a wide range spread of shots knocking 3 of them out of the ring. She landed on the ground blowing the tips of her guns. Hitomi who was behind her saw the Akio coming towards her before placing a hand on her shoulder performing what looked like a break dancing spin kick before flipping tucking herself into her body landing on the ground in a crouch position. Akio hit the ground his goon jumping in the air about perform a spin kick.

"Demons and ghouls look at them go, such refinement and with panty shots to!" Koto smirked into the mic.

"Time Stop!" Altaria called out. The time stopped and everyone was frozen except Altaria. She hopped on Hitomi's back stealing her sword before jumping up stabbing the sword into his goons stomach. Just before she called time she pinned him to the wall of the stadium and hit the ground swinging her arm calling time.

Hitomi took this chance to run at Akio whose back was turned. She held her arm over her chest her elbow forward and her fist ready.

"Black * Star." she started her getting close to him.

She stuck her foot on the ground and before thrusting her elbow into his back along with her fist.

"Big Wave!" she cried out, his spirit energy that was of many different colors was thrust out of him. She smirked twisting her fist making him fly out of the ring.

"Wow um let me count it, 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. And there out! Team dead fantasy has won the round."

How's that for a chapter 1? Hmm I dunno if ill get reviews for it but I hope you'll review anyway.


End file.
